


Our Hearts Are Made Of Gold

by Larry_Darling0124, NiamJenn1994



Series: The Larry Files [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Cheating, End game Larry, F/M, Happy Ending, Harry becomes a dad!, Louis sleeps around, M/M, Make-up, Papa!Louis, Wedding, break-up, daddy!harry, harry's heart is gold, louis cheats, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Louis breaks up with Harry it feels like the world has ended. Harry is fighting to stay out of depression but it gets a little easier when he meets Gianna. She's got a big secret though and when Harry finds out he'll stop at nothing to help her. Meanwhile Louis' become a bit of an ass and is sleeping around to prove a point. When he finally realizes his mistake of letting Harry go will it be too late? Will Harry take him back or has the green eyed lad already moved on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Are Made Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. It took us two weeks to write :)
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Harry woke up drenched in sweat, breathing faster than ever and trying to once again numb the pain that haunted him and was always present wherever he went no matter what he did. Seconds passed by then he shed the first tear of the day remembering how his life had drastically changed a month ago when Louis had finally broken him.

*Flashback*

Harry once again found himself waiting for Louis to get home after the older lad had cancelled their plans for their day and instead had chosen to go out with his friends. Even though Harry was angry and disappointed he didn't get to stay in with Louis and spend time with him, he still waited for him to make sure he was okay before going to sleep in his own room.

He was scrolling through his tweeter when he heard the indistinct giggle of a girl followed by one he knew so well; Louis'. He sat up from where he was laying down on the couch looking straight at the door with curiosity and when the door finally opened he felt his eyes stinging with tears as he quickly sat up managing to drop his phone. The loud sound of the phone crashing against the wood floors echoed around his head making it feel foreign and his heart numb at the sight in front of him. A half naked girl clinging to his boyfriend as he snogged the life out of her then his lips trailed down her jaw until they were sucking a large bruise on the crook of her neck. He was marking her just like he marked Harry when he thought he was the only one Louis would ever do that to.

"L- Louis." Harry croaked out when he grabbed her by the back of her thighs telling her to jump where she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Harold, can't you see I'm busy." Louis spat then started walking upstairs to his bedroom leaving him behind.

"Why a- are you doing this? I thought you loved m- me." Harry followed after him, his heart breaking a little bit more when Louis laughed.

"Oh Harry," Louis stopped then turned around to mockingly look at him making him feel tiny under his cold gaze, "I never loved you, its called lying if you didn't know."

"B- But...you're my boyfriend." Harry whimpered not bothering to wipe away a few tears that had escaped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you...we're over." Louis gave him a sweet smile then started walking again when the girl in his arms started whining for his attention.

He could hear them laughing, making fun of him but he couldn't hate them. He couldn't hate him because he loved him knowing that deep inside, Louis was scared of the cruel things he would be called if they knew, and he couldn't hate her and call her a whore because no woman deserved to be called foul things.

That night he forced himself to pack his bags through his sobs and the loud moans coming from Louis' room, the boy who had promised him the sun and stars back when he was just a naive sixteen year old and had been a fool to believe everything he said. Starting that day, he never spoke to Louis unless he had to thus why he had moved in with Zayn for a few days before finding his own apartment in the same building and what hurt the most was that Louis never even batted an eyelash when they were forced to see each other again for a meeting with management.

*End Flashback*

Harry forced himself out of bed like he had been doing for the past month and even though he rather stay in and sleep all day long, he willed himself to get dressed and go out for a run at the park. Once he was ready he made his way towards the elevator ignoring the pang on his chest when he passed by Louis' apartment that was four doors away from his own with Liam and Zayn living in the apartments between them and Niall right in front of his.

Just when the elevator doors were about to close he saw Louis' door opening then him pushing out a girl rather roughly. They made eye contact for a fraction of a second before Harry looked away and Louis slammed the door right on the girl's face. Even though she had been Louis' one night stand he couldn't help but feel bad for her as he held the door open for her to walk in. Once she was inside she stood in the corner crying all the way down to the lobby until Harry had enough.

"You'll be okay. He's not worth your tears." Just like he isn't my own. Harry smiled at her trying to make the pain go away.

"I'm sorry...he doesn't deserve you or your tears either, you're better off without him." She said before she walked away leaving Harry with his mouth wide open.

He decided to ignore the comment and instead walked out of the building and walked towards the park where he began warming up and soon he was running he forgot all about the ache of his heart. He had been running for about thirty minutes just focusing on his breathing when he saw a small boy riding his bike still using the training wheels about to go into the road when he collided against another body sending it down to the ground along with himself.

"I am so sorry." Harry stammered trying to get up.

"Its okay, I'm the one who got in your way." Came a chirpy female voice and when Harry looked down he swears he was in front of the female version of him.

"I'm sorry, I- I'll just get up." Harry slowly got up then offered her his hand to help her up and when they touched, he couldn't help but feel how cold her hands were fighting the urge to wrap them inside his own and warm them up.

"Thank you." She smiled as her bright blue eyes, much like Louis', that shined so bright and were so full of life.

"Gia!" A shy childish voice called out and that's when Harry took off running.

Harry managed to stop the bike from going into the busy road just as a car slammed on the brakes then picked up the shaking boy into his arms were he started crying calling for Gia while he rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Jase! Oh my god, are you okay baby?" She stopped in front of them checking him for any injuries and when she made him look at her, Harry saw the cutest little boy with green eyes and brown feathery hair pouting back at her.

"I think he's okay...it was just a scare." Harry said trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't you ever leave my side ever again, do you understand?" She scolded him and when they boy nodded and a few more tears escaped, she took him out of Harry's arms into her own to kiss him and hug him.

"I sorry Gia." He cried.

"Its okay baby, I'm not mad...I was just so scared." She said.

"Is he your son?" Harry found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"No, he's my brother. Thank you so much for saving him, I would have died if something would've had happened to him. I'm Gianna." She smiled as she introduced herself holding her hand out to shake hands with him.

"Harry." He shook her hand then quickly let go when he noticed he had been holding it more than necessary.

"I Jase." The little boy peered up at him batting his long eyelashes.

"Nice to meet you Jase." Harry found himself genuinely smiling again for the first time in more than a month. "How old are you?"

"Four." Jase answered coming out of his hiding place in Gianna's neck showing Harry four of his fingers.

"Four! That's so old!" Harry exclaimed reaching out to tickle him making him giggle.

"You're great with children. Do you have any?" Gianna asked.

"No, I'm still too young to have any. Just turned twenty a few months ago." Harry found himself saying.

"Oh the big and mean old twenty, I know how you feel." She chuckled putting Jase down when he began squirming.

Harry nodded then began getting nervous when people started gathering around them and he could see a few paparazzi hiding in the bushes just to get a blurry picture of the Harry Styles with possibly one of his new ladies. He noticed the way she looked around as her shiny light brown hair cut into a bob style moved as she moved her head.

"People these days." She shook her head holding onto her brother's hand tighter.

"I'm sorry, I know they can be annoying." Harry quickly apologized.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Want to get out of here and get some donuts? I'm starving." She shrugged waiting for him to answer.

"Sure."

That's how Harry found himself in a donut shop sitting in front of Gianna and next to a giggling Jase with chocolate frosting around his mouth as he told him all about his hamster named Mr. Whiskers that his sissy had gotten him for his birthday and how much he loved him. He then had to assure her it was okay with him when Jase started playing with his hair.

"So tell me something about yourself." Gianna said after she had cleaned her brother's mouth.

"Something...like what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any hobbies, what's your favorite color." She smiled sipping from the cup full of chocolate milk.

"I like singing." Harry shrugged. "How about you?"

"Painting, I mostly paint gardens and all that stuff." She sighed.

"All that stu- hey, your nose is bleeding." Harry quickly gave her a few napkins watching with worry how her face turned a shade of red and her eyes got watery as she tried to clean the blood up that seemed to never stop pouring out.

"Its nothing." Gianna said looking away from Harry in embarrassment.

"Sissy, its the booboo again." Jase pointed out with a sad look on his tiny face.

"Again? How often does this happen?" Harry asked then got up to grab more napkins from the table next to theirs.

"Its nothing Harry...just a nose bleed, nothing to be worried about." Gianna tried to smile hoping to be enough but Harry could see she wasn't okay at all.

It seemed strange how after only knowing her for an hour, Harry already worried about her the way he was doing but that was just the way Harry was. He was compassionate, selfless and the sweetest person anyone would have the pleasure to meet, he would rather give than receive and do anything to make someone happy.

"I think there's a bathroom that way." Harry pointed towards the corner of the shop noticing the way her shoulders sagged whenever he let it go.

"Could you watch him while I go? They don't have family bathrooms here." Gianna looked at him pleadingly and Harry found himself nodding.

A few minutes later she came back from the bathroom without any trace of blood and was once again smiling like there was no tomorrow. She took a seat in front of them where they continued talking and Harry couldn't help but be glad when she never once talked about the fact that he was Harry Styles and in the biggest boy band in the world and he was glad of it. Almost an hour later they said their goodbyes after exchanging numbers and promised to find the time to see each other again when Jase begged her to let him see Harry again so they could play together.

The following days were a blur for all of them where Harry found himself in the studio almost all day recording their new album and spending time with Gianna and Jase who were the only ones who could bring a genuine smile out of him.

The last day of recording wasn't going too well for him when he found himself getting stuck standing or sitting next to Louis and all he wanted was to just be over with for the day and go home to shower and sleep. They were going over the lyrics for the last song when he felt his phone vibrating as everyone noticed the way he leaned away from Louis when he used to lean towards him before the break up, especially Louis who chose to ignore it.

The day they broke up and everyone had found out what Louis had done to Harry, they had yelled at him and ignored him for a while but now they were just disappointed. They were disappointed at the way he had treated Harry and had cheated on him for who knows how long and even after they were over, Louis had continued sleeping around taking away Harry's title of the man whore of the band from the younger member.

From / Gianna: I don't want to be a bother but Jase wants to see you, has been begging me all day. :D

From / Harry: I'm at the recording studio :( Buuut go ahead and bring him here, I've been dying to see the little monster!

From / Gianna: I'll meet you there in a few, he's literally bouncing from wall to wall. :)

After Harry sent her the address he looked up to see everyone staring at him then went back to reading over the song feeling his face heating up at the way they were staring at him; with surprise and curiosity. Almost half an hour later his phone vibrated again and when he looked at it he frowned when he saw Paul's name on the screen.

"Hello?" Harry answered as he quickly moved his hand away to keep himself from touching Louis when he reached for the paper that was close to his hand.

"Let them in, always let them in." Harry continued talking on the phone as he smiled so bright it made Louis' insides twist remembering how he was the only person who could bring a smile that bright out of him, or used to be.

"What's going on Harry?" Liam asked starting to smile a little just happy that Harry was smiling.

"It was just Paul wanting to know something." Harry shrugged it off.

"Something like what?" Louis asked but his question was answered in the form of a child's voice shouting Harry's name with excitement.

"Harry!" Jase let go of Gianna rushing over to Harry where he caught him in his arms still where he was sitting next to Louis.

"Hi buddy, I missed you!" Harry hugged him close to him ignoring the fact that everybody was looking at him.

"I missed you too. Gia got me my new toy cars, we can play." Jase showed Harry a still sealed plastic tube full of racing toy cars.

"He hasn't opened it yet, wanted to wait to open it together with you." Gianna smiled taking a shy step closer to them.

"How have you been?" Harry asked her then got up to give her a long hug lightly moving from side to side until Jase started squirming in his arms and Zayn cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Good." She whispered on his ear.

"Guys, this is Gianna and Jase. That's Liam, Niall, Zayn and...Louis." Harry introduced them watching with a smile as they waved at her saying hi frowning when Louis gave them a cold look.

"Nice to meet you. Aren't you gonna say hi, Jase?" She smiled at trying to coax him out of Harry's warm embrace.

"Hi." Jase shyly waved at them going back to hiding his face on Harry's chest.

"Hi! You are the cutest thing I've ever seen." Niall got up making his way to him where he poked his side making him giggle and swat his hand away.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Liam got up to shake her hand and wave at Jase.

"How long have you known each other?" Zayn smiled at her and Jase.

"For about a week, we met at the park." Gianna answered smiling at them, her smile disappearing a little when he saw the way Louis was looking at them.

"We're done for the day, be careful on your way out." Paul poked his head into the room then closed the door again leaving them staring at each other and seconds later they burst out laughing except Louis who couldn't help but stare at Harry's hand placed on her lower back.

"We're off to a movie marathon we've been planning for a while now, you coming Louis?" Niall asked him not even bothering to look at him.

"Nah, I have better things to do." Louis said then left the room making sure to push Harry out of the way who struggled to keep himself from crying once again.

"You okay Harry?" Gianna asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to go back to my apartment? I could cook something for you guys, I'm starving." Harry asked smiling when she nodded and Jase was jumping up and down.

Harry ended up driving alone back to his apartment with Gianna and Jase following him and as soon as he had parked he waited for them then walked along side them to his apartment.

"Well...this is it." Harry said as soon as he had opened the door smiling when Jase walked in looking around as if inspecting it if it was up to his standards.

"Wow, I already love it. Its so you." Gianna complimented him.

"I love it too 'Arry!" Jase exclaimed.

"Thank you. What would you like to eat?"

"Chicken." Jase answered sitting down on the ground to open the container he carried all the way from the studio then started playing with his cars while Harry busied himself in the kitchen while Gianna insisted on helping.

"I suck at cooking, hope I don't burn the kitchen down." Gianna chuckled making Harry laugh.

"Uh...Gia, your- your nose is bleeding again." Harry went serious out of nowhere grabbing a few paper towels for her.

"I'm sorry, this is so gro-"

"Hey...are those bruises?" Harry pointed to her forearms that had previously been hidden by the sleeves of her sweater. "Gia, what's going on?"

"Its nothing Harry...I- I think we should go." She tried to walk out of the kitchen only to be stopped by Harry.

"Who did that to you? Did your parents..." Harry trailed off.

"My parents died when Jase turned two years old and they would've never done this to me." Gianna said almost glaring at Harry; however, her expression softened when she saw Harry's hurt expression.

"I'm sorry...my parents are a touchy subject."

"Then what's going on?" Harry insisted.

"If I tell you...I don't want you to pity me or stop being my friend like everyone else because they can't handle it." She whimpered trying not to cry.

"Oh Gia...we've only known each other for a week but you can trust me, you can tell me anything." Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders waiting for her to talk and when she did his heart broke.

"I- I'm dying Harry. I have leukemia and I don't have much time left." Gianna confessed waiting for him to kick her out.

"But- But you don't look sick at all, you look so healthy." Harry said observing her and trying to find something, he didn't know what but he was trying to find it.

She only cried louder and with shaky hands reached for her head where she slowly removed the wig she was wearing not daring herself to open her eyes not wanting to see the disgust on Harry's face. She sobbed when all she felt were long warm arms holding her close to him and she knew she wasn't alone.

"You're a brave girl, did you know that?" Harry gently wiped away her tears.

"You are brave too, I- I can see the way you are around Louis and you're so brave." Gianna sobbed against his chest.

"What?" Harry made her look at him.

"I've heard about Larry, you know. I was fully convinced there was something going on but now I see the way you're around him and you're so brave."

"He broke my heart...but it doesn't matter anymore." Harry looked down before he shrugged it off.

"Harry..."

"Why do you say you're dying? Aren't you receiving any treatments?" Harry quickly changed the subject.

"It stopped working...I am going to die. I'm...I'm not afraid of dying. I'm scared because I don't want to leave Jase alone, he's only four and I'm all he has." Gianna explained as if it was an every day conversation.

"Don't you have more family?" Harry asked.

"We do but...I don't trust them and never will." Was all Gianna said before she pleaded with her eyes for Harry to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, ignoring Gia's pleading look.

Gia sighed and moved to sit down on the sofa, looking over at Jase who was playing Harry's wallet.

"My grandparents are dead on both sides so it only leaves our two uncles and one aunt." Gia explained quietly. "They're money hungry. They've never had anything to do with Jase or myself until I got sick and after our parents died. Our parents were rich so they left a great deal of money to us. When I die... all the money goes to Jase, like anything left of my portion goes to him. Jase is supposed to go to one of our uncles or our aunts but... Harry, their own children didn't turn out good. Their own children are in jail and they couldn't care less. When we were all younger, my cousins were trouble makers and my aunts and uncles didn't care unless it was something like drugs. Then they beat them and screamed at them... heck they did that at random too when they themselves were drunk. I don't want that for my little brother."

Harry sat down beside Gia and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest and letting her cry.

"They'll use all the money and he'll never see a penny of it!" Gia cried against his shoulder. "I don't want that life for him. I want him to be loved and cared for. I want him to be raised properly and not in a home around drugs and alcohol. I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for him."

"Shh..." Harry hushed her, wrapping both arms around her and kissing her forehead gently. "It'll be okay, I'll help you figure it out, it'll be alright I promise."

He looked over to where Jase was sitting on the floor and saw the little boy looking at them with a frown on his face. Jase stood up and walked over before reaching out and patting Gia's leg.

"Gia, Gia no cry." Jase stated, trying to crawl into her lap.

Harry helped him up and got up to let the two cuddle on the couch, Gia clearly just wanting to hold Jase and not talk anymore. He went back into the kitchen and set to work cooking the kitchen for their lunch. As it cooked he turned around and leaned against the counter next to the stove and looked at the two on his sofa. Jase had his little arms wrapped tight around Gia's neck as he pressed tiny kisses to her face, trying to cheer her up. And it was working because Harry saw a glimmer of a smile work it's way onto her face. His heart went out for the little boy. At any point in time really he could lose his sister and be given away to somebody who wasn't going to care for him and only wanted the money. He didn't know what to do but he wanted to do something. He had to help them.

-*-

Over the course of a month, Gianna and Jase became constant presence. Harry was always inviting them to the studio to hang out while they were recording and bringing them on location to watch them shoot music videos. He took Gia and Jase out to eat on multiple occasions and got them small gifts whenever he saw something he thought they might like. Of course Gia had protested at first but Harry insisted that he wanted to buy her and Jase things and eventually she dropped the topic.

He could see her health beginning to deteriorate and it broke his heart, he knew she probably didn't have too much time left. She looks more tired as time progresses and he knows she doesn't feel pretty even though he tells her she's the prettiest thing ever. So he sends her to a day spa and tells her to do anything she wants to do, tells her he wants to spoil her and make her feel pretty again. The place she goes treats her like a princess and when she comes back to his flat that evening she's got a new wig, same color as before but the hair goes to just above her shoulders with bangs swept to the side. It looks like she's just gotten a haircut and Harry immediately tells her she looks gorgeous because it's true. The girl has a heart of gold and it makes her radiant.

The lads, over the month, had grown fond of Gianna and Jase, with the exception of Louis. Whenever the two were around Louis would make himself scarce. More often than not, he'd sneer at the younger girl and four year old before getting up to go into the recording booth or if they were on set of a music video he would go off to have a smoke. Harry grimaced every time he saw Louis lighting up, he had stopped but now he was right back at it probably smoking more than ever. Gia didn't fail to notice Louis' dislike for her but Harry told her not to bother herself with what Louis thought, telling her he was just an ass and that Harry and the others wanted her and Jase there.

Niall enjoyed making Jase laugh. As soon as the little boy got in Niall's eyesight, Niall was hurrying over to pick him up and go play with him. Liam and Zayn tended to stick with Gia and Harry, chatting and laughing and enjoying each others company. On more than one occasion, they joined Harry when the younger lad would take Gia and Jase out to eat. Of course Louis doesn't come, he just goes to a club and finds a new girl to shag.

They always find themselves back at one of the lads flats, sometimes with Sophia and Perrie joining them for a movie. Harry's still been trying to think of a way to help Gia and Jase. He's been trying to figure out how he can save the little boy from having what's sure to be a horrible childhood.

It hits him one evening when they're all watching a movie.

"I'll marry you." Harry spoke suddenly, making everything go quiet as Niall hit the pause button and everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry... what?" Niall questioned in confusion.

"I said, I'll marry you." Harry repeated, turning to Gia who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

"No. No, no, no, no." Gia shook her head fiercely. "No, Harry, I won't let you ruin your life. No."

"Yes." Harry responded, moving so he was facing her. "Don't you see? It's perfect! They won't be able to take him because he'll be mine!"

"I'm sorry... what's going on here?" Liam interrupted, looking between Harry and Gianna. "Harry are you... are you proposing?"

Gia sighed heavily and looked over at Harry before looking back at the lads. Reaching up, she pulled the wig off her head and their jaws dropped.

"You're.... you... you've..." Liam sputtered over his words.

"I've got cancer, yeah." Gia responded quietly, looking back at Harry, urging him to tell them so she didn't have to.

"Her chemo stopped working, she doesn't have much time left." Harry explained and like that Niall was crying. "When her parents died they left them a large sum of money and when Gia dies all that money goes to Jase. Unfortunately, their only other living relatives will steal the money... and Jase won't ever see it and he won't grow up in a loving home. She's been worried about what's going to happen to him and now I have the solution."

Harry paused and turned to look at Gianna again.

"Please Gia, I know what I'm getting into here." Harry said sincerely. "You're scared for him but I can help. If we got married you could make me his guardian and you'll never have to worry about him not being loved because I'll love him every single day. I'll take care of him and protect him, always."

"Harry, I know you would, but your career..." Gia whispered tearfully.

"My career doesn't matter. If it got to be too much, I'd stop for him." Harry responded, looking at the others for support.

"I'd support you." Zayn spoke up and Liam and Niall nodded their agreement.

"And I could watch him when you're busy." Sophia offered even though she had a job herself.

"Me too!" Perrie agreed, "I mean, whenever I could, I would if you needed somebody."

"See..." Harry pleaded with her. "You wouldn't have to leave this world wondering if he was going to be loved and cared for. I'd do all those things."

Gianna sat there and stared at Harry for quite a while, just looking into his eyes. Finally her shoulders slumped a little and she gave him a small smile.

"Okay." She nodded and the others gave a cheer as Harry hugged her.

"We'll help plan the wedding!" Sophia and Perrie exclaimed.

"Something small, please, just family and you guys." Harry spoke, not wanting to make a huge deal.

As it was the media would catch wind that Harry was now engaged to be married, already there were rumors of him dating a stunning brunette as they called Gianna. This would definitely make fans freak out and he would definitely get backlash, but he knows he can save Jase by doing this and that's all that matters.

The next day they all have off so Liam, Niall, and Zayn go to talk to their families about Harry's wedding while Harry, Gia, and Jase go to talk with Harry's family as well as Jay and Dan.

"Hello love." Anne greeted him when they arrived at her house, Jay and Dan were already there. "Who's this?"

"I'll explain inside." Harry responded and Anne led them into the living room.

"Hello Harry." Jay smiled, getting up to hug him then stepping back so Dan could shake his hand.

"Hi Jay, Dan, thanks for coming." Harry smiled, trying to contain his nervous.

"Alright love, you've got us all here, what do you need to tell us?" Anne questioned once they were all seated.

"Well first, this is Gia and Jase, I met them about a month ago in the park." Harry introduced. "Gia, this is my mum Anne and my stepdad, Robin. And this is Louis' mum, Jay, and his stepdad, Dan."

Gia greeted them all shyly and the other adults smiled at her kindly.

"So um... I guess I should start off by saying that Gia has cancer, terminal cancer." Harry spoke calmly, earning gasps from Anne and Jay.

"Oh you poor dear..." Anne murmured sadly.

"And her parents passed away a while ago in an accident... so she's been taking care of her little brother - he's four." Harry explained, turning to smile at Jase, "Can you say hi buddy?"

"Hi." Jase said quietly, hiding in Gia's neck and only peaking at the strangers.

Jay and Anne cooed at the little boy while Dan and Robin just smiled.

"So... the thing is... Gia doesn't have much time left and she's worried about Jase because her relatives aren't suitable parents... they've abused their own kids and are money hungry." Harry said, picking and choosing his words carefully. "Gia and Jase inherited a lot of money and she's scared he'll never see it because of the relatives and that he'll be neglected."

The adults sitting in front of them nodded with sad expressions, their hearts breaking for the young girl and her brother.

"I found a way to save him from having a horrible life though." Harry paused, taking a breath. "Gia and I are going to get married."

It earns shocked looks from the four older adults, which he was expecting.

"Harry I... are you sure about this?" Anne questioned, not wanting her son to get in over his head.

"Yes. I love having Jase around, I'd give him a proper home with love. Gia and I will wed and she'll change his last name to mine and make me his guardian." Harry explained, taking a deep breath, "And when the time comes, I'll become his only guardian."

"Anne, I'd like a copy of whatever guide you used to raise him." Jay commented, looking at Harry with admiration.

"Afraid I didn't use one." Anne laughed, smiling proudly at the young man she's raised. "Besides, yours turned out good so far."

Jay snorted and frowned, "I did not raise my son to act the way he does now. Speaking of him, what has he said about all this?"

"He doesn't know." Harry answered, looking over at Jay. "We don't speak unless we have to."

"Is it bad to say that I don't blame you?" Jay commented quietly and Harry gave her a sad smile.

"I don't know what I did wrong in our relationship to make him suddenly hate me even breathing, but whatever it was I'm sorry." Harry apologized, still always feeling as though it were his fault - that he did something wrong.

"Oh honey, I don't blame you. I know you didn't do anything wrong." Jay shook her head and reached over to pat his leg. "Let's talk about something happier, yes? So you're getting married! Are you having an actual ceremony?"

"We are, I thought it would be nice to spoil Gia and let her have her fairy tale wedding even if it's not with her prince charming." Harry smiled, looking fondly at Gianna.

"Well you're pretty close." Gia laughed, smile bright but eyes somewhat tired. "You're saving my little brother from a rotten life, so really I couldn't ask for anyone else."

"You are the sweetest thing..." Anne complimented, already liking the younger female.

"If you need any help planning, just let us know!" Jay smiled at Gia, "Here take my number if you have any questions or just need help."

"Thank you." Gia responded, giving Jay her cell phone so she could add her number and then passed it to Anne.

"We better be heading back, I think Sophia and Perrie wanted to take Gia out dress shopping." Harry said standing up and offering a hand to Gianna.

As soon as they got back to Harry's flat where the others were waiting, Sophia and Perrie whisked Gia away, leaving Jase with Harry.

The following day was a studio day which meant it was a day Harry had no choice but to be around Louis. They were supposed to be at the studio by ten that morning but Louis had yet to show up and it was thirty minutes after. Gia and Jase had arrived with Harry and were currently seated on the sofa in the room talking about the wedding which was set to take place in exactly one month and a week.

When Louis arrived, he ignored the fans outside screaming at him and headed inside. He's immediately pissed off when he hears the sound of Gianna's voice drifting down the hallway that leads to the room they're in today. He swears he doesn't care but he wonders what Harry's fascination is with the brunette girl. He wonders if the girl knows she's just a rebound and nothing really important to Harry, but then again he doesn't really care, if she's stupid enough to get involved with him then oh well when she gets her heart broken.

The best part has to be that this chick comes with baggage, otherwise known as a child. Louis almost snorts because, really, Harry's gotten involved with a chick that has a kid and the father is no where in sight. He figures she's just a tramp; she hooked up, was stupid enough not to use a condom or birth control, and then got stuck with a kid. Don't get him wrong, he loves kids, however he'd rather they be born into real families where the kid has a mum and dad or whatever set up is going on - point being, two parents not one slut.

What Louis doesn't expect to hear is talk of a wedding. And not just any wedding, a wedding between Gianna and Harry.

"I swear you are the most amazing bride to be ever!" Louis heard who he's sure is Perrie gush.

"We overheard Harry talking to Anne yesterday after you guys went home. She's completely taken by you and said she couldn't wait for you to be a Styles!" Sophia, for sure Louis thought, added.

The fuck? Harry was marrying Gianna?

Louis walked into the room and paused in front of the girls sitting on the sofa.

"Oh. Hi Louis." Sophia greeted rather stiffly and then went back to the magazine she was holding. "I think this wedding dress would look stunning on you."

Louis stood there for a moment longer until he heard the door open and a young voice call for Gianna.

"Gia, Gia!" Jase called for his sister as Harry carried him into the room.

Louis turned and sneered at the little boy in Harry's arms then looked at Harry.

"Is this garbage for real?" Louis questioned, gesturing at Gia.

Harry blinked at Louis and then looked over at Gia with a smile, "Yeah."

Louis grumbled something that sounded a whole lot like 'gold digging tramp' and stormed out of the studio, not caring that he was supposed to be recording. He went back to his flat and pulled out his phone sending a quick text to a girl he had hooked up with a few days ago from a club. It's moments like these that he's glad he's super rich because he's rented another flat, a cheap one that's not nearly as nice as his other, but it works for hooking up so people don't find out where he really lives.

To / Tiffany: Hey babe, come over?

From / Tiffany: Course. Be there in ten ;)

He figures she'll do for now, she was a good fuck. He'll find someone new when he goes to the club tonight.

Ten minutes later there's a knock at the door and he opened it to reveal a platinum blonde with red streaks in her hair and eyes like ice. He doesn't give her a chance to say anything, just pulls her inside, slams the door, and then slams her against it. They leave a trail of clothes from the door to the bedroom.

//

Back at the studio, Harry had settled on the sofa next to Gia with Jase in his lap. The little boy showed Gianna the toy Harry had brought him and leaned back against Harry's chest as he played.

"Are you okay?" Gianna questioned after a while, turning to look at Harry.

"Why wouldn't I be? He asked in reply.

"Well, I mean... Louis... and all that." Gia gestured to the way Louis had exited.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter. Let's just plan our wedding."

Gianna seemed to understand that Harry didn't want to talk about it so she turned back to Perrie who was pointing out a pretty flowered headband for Gianna to wear.

//

A month passes and before they know it there's on week before the wedding. They've had more studio days and if it was awkward before between Harry and Louis, then it's EXTREMELY awkward now with the older of the two sneering at Harry and Gia and Jase whenever they were there.

Harry had overheard Liam giving Louis a piece of his mind the other day when he walked.

"I don't give a shit if you wanna bed ten chicks in a night. You show up for the stuff we have to do as a band. I don't care if you don't want to be around Harry, tough, he's in the band too and at least he's doing his job!" Liam growled, jabbing Louis in the chest. "All you're accomplishing is probably knocking someone up!"

"Please. As if. I'm not stupid Liam. I make any girl I sleep with prove she's on birth control and I always use a condom and still pull out." Louis scoffed then pushed the younger away. "And I do do my job, I just do it when he isn't here with her."

"What does it matter if he's here with her? You broke up with him not the other way around. He's moved on and now you're jealous." Liam retorted with an eye roll.

"Ha! I'm not jealous. Harry can screw whoever the fuck he likes, at least I wasn't with him for his money though." Louis sneered and then walked away to the recording booth.

"Haz..." Liam murmured when he saw Harry standing there listening. "Are you sure we shouldn't just tell him about Gia?"

"No. He doesn't deserve to know. Plus he'd probably make fun of her or say we're making it up." Harry shook his head and went to sit down.

"Management wants us to all go out for dinner, together, tomorrow night. They're making Louis go and said for us to bring our girlfriends." Liam explained and Harry sighed.

"I'll let Gia know." He eventually smiled tightly and pulled out his phone.

They had been spending a lot of time together and he really loves her. Not the type of love that he feels for Louis put the type of love you feel for a very close friend or sibling. Despite her situation, Gia doesn't look for pity or sympathy, she'd rather help someone else, even when she's having a bad day. Harry admires her and how she cares for Jase. He's pretty sure he's never met anyone with a bigger heart.

Honestly, he's glad he's marrying her. If it had to be someone that wasn't Louis, he's glad it's her, even if she might not be around much longer.

The next night, Gia and Jase showed up to Harry's flat dressed in the clothes he had insisted on buying them for the rather fancy occasion. Of course management would send them to some upscale restaurant.

"You look amazing." Harry smiled as he looked at Gia.

She was dressed in a very simple navy blue dress that came to her knees and a pair of black heels.

"Thank you." Gia responded then let go of Jase's hand so he could go greet Harry.

"And look at you little man, you're looking quite dapper." Harry beamed, squatting down to admire Jase.

He was dressed in a pair of little black trousers with a short sleeved white button up and a small black tie. The little boy giggled and hugged Harry around the neck happily while Harry rubbed his back. The car arrived to take them to the restaurant and the others were already there when they arrived.

"Hi Gia." Niall chirped from his spot. "Hiya little man!" he turned his attention to Jase, who hurried to give him a hug.

Zayn, Perrie, Sophia and Liam greeted Gia and Jase but Louis remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back in his seat. Gia sat down next to Jase who had made sure to sit next to Harry.

They continued to chat after their food arrived, talking between bites of the expensive but incredible tasting food. Liam was in the middle of talking about how he and Sophia were going to go on holiday before tour started back up when Jase gave Harry's sleeve a little tug. Harry, caught up in conversation, didn't feel the tug so Jase spoke up.

"Daddy..." Jase said and everything went quiet at the table.

Everyone looked between the four year old and the twenty year old, waiting to see what was going to happen. Louis smirked, surely Harry would correct the little brat. But it takes him and everyone else by surprise when Harry spoke.

"Yeah buddy?" He questioned, looking down at Jase.

"Want to try." Jase said pointing at Harry's food.

Harry smiled and nodded, forking off a bite of fish from his plate and holding it so Jase could get it. Jase chewed and swallowed then made a face of disgust.

"Yucky." He looked up at Harry with wide green eyes before turning a picking up a chicken tender off his plate and holding it out. "Bite."

Still smiling, Harry leaned down and took a small bite of the tender.

"So much better." Harry stated once he swallowed the small bite.

Jase beamed up at him then went back to eating his chicken.

"You are going to be the best father ever." Sophia commented when Harry turned back to his own food.

Harry heard Louis snort but chose to ignore him.

"Thanks Soph." Harry responded, glancing back over at Jase and stroking his hand over the back of his head, making the little boy look over at him and smile.

"How are you guys feelings? The wedding is right around the corner." Niall commented as he cut into his steak.

"Great." Gia replied, giving Sophia and Perrie an appreciative look. "The girls and I have everything planned. I hope Harry likes it." she smiled over at Harry.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Harry assured her, reaching over Jase to swipe a crumble of bread from Gianna's cheek making the other two girls at the table coo at them.

When he looks over at Niall who had started talking again, he can see out of the corner of his eye that Louis is holding his fork in a clenched fist and his mouth his set in a firm line. He decided again to ignore it. Louis has no say in his life. They broke up. Louis broke his heart. Louis has no right to be angry or jealous. But why would he be jealous, again, he broke up with Harry not the other way around.

They all ordered dessert, Harry sharing his with Jase who was now parked in his lap, not that Harry cared. Once they were all done and the bill was taken care off they all got up to leave, walking out into the parking lot.

"Zayn and I are going to head to the club with Pez." Niall announced. "Anyone else want to join?"

"I'll go." Louis spoke up immediately.

"Of course." Zayn muttered, not even looking over at the older lad.

Ever since Louis started acting the way he did these days, Zayn had distanced himself from him. He says he just wants to spend more time with Perrie, but it's clear Louis just ticks him off. Between what Louis did to Harry and what Louis does now, Zayn doesn't honestly want to have anything to do with him and it hurts because they were best mates but he guesses sometimes things just aren't meant to last.

"Sophia and I are just going to head back to my flat." Liam said, already texting for the car that had brought them to come up.

"Yeah, Gia and I are going to take Jase home and watch a film I think." Harry stated, taking his jacket and putting it over Gia's shoulders as the wind blew and she shivered.

She gave him a grateful smile and inched closer to him when she saw the look on Louis' face that read nothing but anger. Meanwhile Jase clung to Harry's leg, staring at Louis, face partially hidden. His little forehead wrinkled up and then he reached up to tug on Harry's pant leg, earning his attention.

"Daddy, up!" Jase requested extending his arms.

Harry bent down and hoisted him up and immediately Jase settled with his face pressed to Harry's neck, arms curled between his and Harry's chest. His eyes flitted over to Louis and his eyebrows pulled together again as he stared at him. He didn't like him.

-*-

Two days after their dinner Harry had made it a priority to sit with an attorney to discuss his guardianship of Jase after Gia's passing which he didn't liked to think about but it had to happen. That Tuesday morning they found themselves sitting in front of the band's attorney and another one who specialized in children custody's.

"I thought we were going to do this after the wedding." Gia mumbled after they had explained the situation.

"Yeah but it's better if we do it now, these things take time." Harry said then turned to look at both men when they cleared their throats.

"If both of you are going to get married then it will be easier for the child to have Mr. Styles last name as well as leaving sole custody to him. Once you sign the right documents, Jase Walker will be Jase Styles and will be under Mr. Styles legal guardianship." The attorney smiled.

"Thank you. When do you think you'll have the documents ready for us to sign?" Harry asked trying to contain his smile.

"Tomorrow morning as well as Miss. Walker's new will."

"Great! We'll be here tomorrow morning." Harry shook hands with them as well as Gia.

When they got home they thanked Sophia and Liam for watching Jase laughing when they found him braiding a section of her hair too focused to pay any attention to them. Harry found him absolutely adorable and couldn't help but love the tiny boy that soon would legally be his son and no one would be able to take him away from him. He had promised Gia to give him all the love and would no longer be able to give him herself and that was enough for his eyes to start stinging, he didn't want to lose her but there was nothing he could do other than make her happy and let her go when the time came.

"Daddy, Gia!" Jase let go of Sophia's hair.

The next day Harry and Gianna found themselves back in with the attorneys signing all the necessary documents to officially make Jase a Styles and for Gianna's new will. When they walk out they're told the documents will have to be processed and they would received notice when everything was official.

The rest of the week before the wedding passed by quickly. Before Harry knew it he was standing in one of the rooms at the small church getting ready with Niall, Zayn, and Liam.

"Nervous?" Zayn questioned as he styled Harry's hair, they had sent Lou over to style Gianna's.

"No, not really." Harry chuckled. "You know why I'm doing this, there's no reason to be nervous."

"True. You're something else Styles, I'm not sure if I could have ever done this..." Zayn admitted and they all laughed.

"Perrie would have your head mate." Niall snickered but Zayn only shrugged and smiled.

"She's got my heart, can't take anything more important than that."

The three other boys cooed and Zayn who blushed slightly at his own words, mumbling for them to shut up. They finished getting dressed just as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Harry called out and Des stepped inside.

"Hey H, everything's ready." Des spoke, smiling at his son.

Harry nodded his head and got up from where he had been sitting. Together they walked out of the room and over towards the sanctuary.

"You know I'm really proud of you son." Des spoke quietly as they walked. "Not everyone would go through all of this to ensure a young boys happiness. You always make me proud to be your dad."

"Thanks dad." Harry responded, smiling and stepping closer to give him a side hug as they walked.

Once Harry had taken his place and Liam, Zayn, and Niall walked down with Gemma, Sophia, and Perrie, the entry music for the bride began. When the doors opened and Gianna stepped in, Robin walking her down the isle, Harry, even though they're not in love, can't seem to breathe. She's stunning beyond words. Her dress is tank top style with a V-neck and the whole thing has an overlay of lace with a trumpet style bottom. Her wig is a new one that Lou helped her pick out. It's the same color as before but instead of straight hair it's soft curls. Anne had given her a diamond clip which Lou had place perfectly to hold the veil in place.

They went through the standard wedding ceremony. Harry slipped a somewhat expensive ring on Gianna's finger because even though she might not have much time left, she deserves it - she deserves to feel like a princess for whatever time she has left. And she slips one onto his finger which Sophia and Perrie had helped her pick out. It's simple and gold and again, even though they're not in love, Harry still loves it and doesn't doubt that he'll keep it as a cherished memory.

Harry smiled as the preacher said he could kiss his bride and he slowly lifted the hem of the veil hanging over Gianna's face. They've discussed this and since the preacher knows nothing of the situation and who knows if paps are hidden somewhere, they agree to kiss. So Harry cupped Gianna's jaw with both hands and kissed her sweetly. More of a friendly kiss, but it looks real enough to everyone else. The people in the church applauded and both of them smiled, it doesn't make anything awkward for them.

//

Nobody notices the blue eyed lad sitting in the back of the church, hidden.

He doesn't want to be noticed anyways. He wasn't invited, he's not supposed to be here, he just wants to see if Harry will actually go through with this bullshit. Wants to see if Harry will actually marry this tramp after only knowing her for a little over two months. It pisses him off to no end to see his own family sitting near the front of the church, supporting this garbage. He listens as Harry says 'I do' and she does to. He watches as they exchange rings. And he stays long enough for the preacher to pronounce them married and that Harry can kiss his bride before he sneaks out. He doesn't care. He fucking doesn't. As he left the church he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Tiffany. What better way to prove he doesn't care.

By the time he gets to his second flat, Tiffany is already there and waiting. He wasted no time pulling her inside and getting her out of her clothes as they make their way to the bedroom. An issue only arises when he literally cannot get it up no matter what he does or how hard he kisses her or grinds down on her. Had it been Harry he was grinding on he would have been hard instantly. It pisses him off even more because now he's hard, just thinking about Harry has gotten him hard.

//

Everyone at the church headed over to a hotel nearby where the small wedding reception was being held. The DJ announced the wedding party one by one. Niall and Gemma. Zayn and Perrie. Liam and Sophia. Anne and Robin. And then Des. The lights in the room dimmed some and the DJ announced the arrival of the bride and groom.

Harry and Gianna walked in with their arms laced and smiles on their faces. As soon as Jase sees them he's hoping off of Jay's lad and running over to Harry and Gia.

Everyone was served a three course meal and then it was time for the first dance. Gianna had told Harry they didn't have to have a first dance but Harry insisted.

"I want this to be your dream wedding Gia." He had insisted. "I know we're not in love, but I want this to be everything you always imagined and I don't mind dancing with you at all."

"Alright everybody, let's invite the bride and groom to the dance floor for the first dance." The DJ spoke and once they were on the dance floor, the music began.

How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding is the song Gianna always dreamed of dancing to so it's what fills the room.

How long will I love you

As long as stars are above you

And longer, if I can.

How long will I need you?

As long as the seasons need to

Follow their plan.

 

How long will I be with you?

As long as the sea is bound to

Wash upon the sand.

 

How long will I want you?

As long as you want me to

And longer by far.

How long will I hold you?

As long as your father told you,

As long as you can.

 

How long will I give to you?

As long as I live through you

However long you say.

 

How long will I love you?

As long as stars are above you

And longer, if I may.

They laugh as they dance and whisper to each other. They look like a proper, loved up couple but everyone important to them in the room knows otherwise. The evening is spent dancing and eating cake and really just celebrating Gianna being alive and Jase becoming a Styles.

-*-

A few days after the wedding, it is everywhere.

ONE DIRECTION MEMBER HARRY STYLES GETS HITCHED!

ONE DIRECTION'S OWN HARRY STYLES GETS MARRIED IN SMALL CEREMONY!

CRIES HEARD AROUND THE WORLD AS HARRY STYLES WEDS!

Louis tossed the magazines away from him and glared angrily at the old ones sitting on his coffee table.

BEAUTIFUL BRUNETTE CAPTURES THE EYE OF HARRY STYLES!

That had been the week Harry had met Gianna and started hanging around her all the time.

HARRY STYLES HEAD OVER HEALS FOR MYSTERY BRUNETTE!?

That had been three weeks after Harry had met Gianna.

ONE DIRECTION'S HARRY STYLES OFFICIALLY OFF THE MARKET!?

HARRY STYLES SPOTTED WITH GIRLFRIEND AT THE LONDON ZOO!

And then right at a month since Gianna had come into the picture...

HARRY STYLES SEEN RING SHOPPING!! COULD THERE BE A PROPOSAL IN THE NEAR FUTURE!?

And then...

ONE DIRECTION MEMBER HARRY STYLES POPS THE QUESTION! FIANCEE SEEN WEDDING SHOPPING WITH STYLES FELLOW BAND MEMBERS GIRLFRIENDS SOPHIA SMITH AND PERRIE EDWARDS!

And that had led up to today's magazines and articles online. Everyone was talking about the wedding and how now Harry was on his honeymoon with Gianna. Louis didn't care, he just thinks it stupid and it ticks him off that Harry was stupid enough to marry this chick. What's more is that he lets the kid call him daddy. The kid needs a reality check.

-*-

They had a day in the studio planned, it's been a week since the wedding. All of them were there even though Louis didn't want to be there especially since Gianna and Jase were there, the little boy clinging to Harry every chance he got.

They're two hours in when Paul calls Harry out of the room saying there was a man there to see him. Harry went out while Gia was taking Jase to the bathroom so when they came back Jase immediately started looking for Harry.

"Daddy?" Jase questioned, looking around the room with a small frown then turned to Gia, "Where's daddy? Where's my daddy at?" he pouted.

Louis who had been coming out of the recording booth, heard Jase questioning Gia and before Gia could respond, Louis cut in.

"Stop whining." Louis snapped at the little boy. "And for the love of everything, stop calling Harry your daddy. He's not your daddy and he won't ever be your daddy! Why on earth would he even want to be your daddy!?"

"Don't you dare speak to him like that." Gianna cut in, pulling Jase to her side when the little boys eyes filled with tears.

"Oh look, it's the tr@mp. Defending the little one now are you? Such a saint. You might have Harry fooled but everyone knows you're nothing but a b!tch after his money." Louis sneered at the brunette girl bringing tears to her eyes. "What? Got nothing to say now? Why don't you sleep around somewhere else yeah?"

Harry talked in with a piece of paper in his hand and a smile on his face until he hears what Louis is saying to Gianna.

"How dare you speak to her like that! The only b!tch around here is you!" Harry growled, quickly stepping forward to separate Louis from Gianna and Jase. "The only thing you're accomplishing is probably picking up a bunch of diseases! If this is who you really are then I'm glad I'm not with you and I'm glad I found someone as beautiful as Gianna to be with. Nobody believes your act. They still ship Larry hardcore. The only real difference is now everyone is calling you a sl** and a cheater."

Louis' jaw dropped a little at Harry's words and the younger lad took the time of silence to urge Jase and Gia towards the exit. He pauses at the doorway though and looks back at Louis.

"Oh and just so you know Jase is my son legally and I better not ever hear you utter a word to him again. Hell. I better not ever see you near him." Harry stated and then shook his head at he looked at Louis. "I don't know what I ever saw in you."

And with that he walked out taking Gia and Jase with him leaving Louis with tears brimming his eyes.

"Are you both okay? He didn't hurt you or him, didn't he?" Harry asked picking Jase up who immediately wrapped his arms around him and hid his face on his neck letting out tiny hiccups.

"We're fine...he just said a few words, nothing I haven't heard before." Gia sighed wiping his eyes free of tears.

"Lets go back home." Harry gently wiped a stray tear away then kissed her forehead taking her hand in his to take them to the car unaware of Louis watching them.

When they got home Gia supervised Jase when he insisted on taking an actual shower instead of a bath and doing it himself while Harry cooked dinner content with his life. He almost dropped a piece of chicken when Jase screamed then seconds later he heard him and Gia laughing and that was enough reason to make him smile.

-*-

Two weeks later they had just gotten done eating dinner and cleaning up the kitchen when they decided to sit down together to watch movies until Jase fell asleep with his head on Harry's lap and feet tucked in underneath his sister's thighs. Harry carefully picked him up and tucked him into his bed then walked back to the living room where Gia immediately cuddled up to him shivering a bit until Harry wrapped a blanket around them then his own warm arms around her.

He failed to notice the way she kept shivering fighting to keep her eyes open until she felt the wetness of the blood coming out of her nose and the sudden nausea. She got up running to the bathroom holding onto the wall for support when her eyelids felt heavy and her breathing picked up; her heartbeats slowing down by the minute. Harry could hear her vomiting as he followed her and when he walked into the bathroom her eyes filled with tears and took a few steps forward seeing all the blood she was vomiting.

"Harry..." Gia whispered looking up at him with sad eyes and that's when Harry broke knowing her time was up.

//

Zayn opened the door to Harry standing there with Jase in his arms and a bag over his shoulder. His eyes are brimmed with tears and Zayn doesn't say anything, just holds his arms out for the little boy. Harry handed him over along with the bag before Zayn speaks.

"You... You think this is it...?" Zayn questioned quietly.

Harry nodded his head and bit his lip to keep from sobbing out loud and awakening Jase from his slumber.

"O-Okay." Zayn stuttered feeling an ache in his chest just at the thought. "Go... get her to the hospital H..."

Harry nodded his head and leaned forward to kisses Jase's head then ran back to his car where Gianna was barely clinging to life. He knew. He knew this was the last time he was going to see her alive. He drove to the hospital and pulled up to the emergency entrance. He stumbled out of the Range Rover and ran inside calling for someone to help him.

"Sir! What's wrong?" A receptionist came running.

"My wife...she's barely... she was throwing up a lot of blood... she has cancer..." Harry managed to get out.

The receptionist is already pressing a button and seconds later there's a group of nurses running with a stretcher out to the SUV. Harry went back with them, walking next to the stretcher, holding Gianna's hand.

"Sir, you'll have to stay out here while we try to get her stable." A nurse said stopping him from entering the room they rolled Gianna into.

Harry nodded and leaned against the wall nearest him. He slid down it slowly as tears poured down his cheeks. He pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed in the waiting room.

//

Zayn carried Jase over to the sofa and sat down, cradling the little boy in his arms. He fought back tears knowing Jase would never see his sister again after tonight. He'd become good friends with Gianna, she was one of the most selfless people he had ever met. He understood why Harry had gone as far as to marry her to protect Jase and the money Gianna's parents had left them.

After two hours he hadn't heard from Harry. Jase was still sleeping soundly in his arms and even though his arm was going to sleep Zayn refused to move. At least until there was a knock at his door.

Zayn carefully laid Jase down on the sofa with a blanket over him and went to the door, opening it to reveal Louis.

"Zayn!" Louis cheered as though he hadn't seen Zayn in forever.

"Shhhh!" Zayn urged with wide eyes, looking back at the sofa and sighing in relief when he saw Jase was still sleeping.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Louis sneered eyeing the sleeping child.

"Harry brought him over a couple of hours ago." Zayn replied quietly as he checked his phone just in case, but there's nothing.

Louis snorted and glared at the sleeping boy, "Why so he and his oh so wonderful Gia could fuck without having to be responsible for the kid?"

Zayn's fists curled at Louis' words. "No Louis. That's not why."

"Whatever, I don't care. It's funny, Harry jumped at marrying her and now he can't even be responsible for the damn kid." Louis rolled his eyes then stalked off to the kitchen without noticing Zayn ready to rip his head of his body.

//

Back at the hospital, the doctor came out and got Harry.

"Mr.Styles, you may see your wife now." The man said but stopped Harry before he could go in the room. "Listen son... there's nothing we can do... it could be any minute now honestly. I'm really sorry."

Harry swallowed hard and nodded his head, barely getting out a thanks before going into the room. Gianna was laying in a hospital bed with IVs hooked to her. Her hair lay flat and dull and her skin was ghostly pale. Harry pulled up the chair and sat down next to the bed and took her hand in his gently.

"Gia..." He whimpered with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Gianna opened her eyes and turned her head towards Harry with a weak smile on her lips.

"Hey honey." Gianna croaked out. "Don't cry for me, we knew.."

Harry shook his head, "Doesn't matter... you're not... I just... I'm gonna miss you so much."

"You'll be okay." Gianna whispered, voice weaker than before. "Hey honey, listen to me please... I don't have much time."

Harry looked up into her blue eyes with tears flooding his green ones.

"Thank you for being so wonderful." Gianna said slowly, her lips trembling as she spoke. "You saved us... you saved Jase. Please... Please take care of hi-him. Please love... love him fo-for me. P-Promise me you w-will?"

Harry nodded his head quickly, seeing the light fading from her eyes, "I promise. I swear I will."

"Good..." Gianna whispered, the heart monitor slowing down. "I love... love you v-very m-muc-ch."

"I love you too Gia." Harry cried feeling her hand loosen on his. "Gia? G-Gia?"

The heart monitor flat lined.

"N-No... No Gia... P-Please." Harry sobbed as Gianna's eyes fell shut and her chest failed to rise again.

A hand on his shoulder brought startled him.

"I'm sorry lad..." The doctor said as two nurses placed a sheet over Gianna's still body. "There's a man named Paul waiting for you son..."

Harry left the room sobbing and Paul immediately tucked him into his side as they left the hospital.

Paul drove him over to Zayn's and Harry stumbled up to the door to knock, barely able to see through the tears that were still flooding out.

Zayn opened the door and his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Is... is she...?" He questioned, barely above a whisper.

"She's g-gone." Harry choked out. "Where's my baby?"

"He just woke up on the sofa." Zayn said closing the door.

Harry walked into the living room and as soon as his eyes land on Jase he's sobbing again. He dropped to his knees and took the little boy into his arm and held him tight. Jase hugged Harry back, confusion written all over his little face.

"Daddy... Daddy don't cry." Jase said and it sends Zayn right over the edge.

He's got silent tears rolling down his cheeks, one arm crossed over his stomach and the other lifted so his hand can cover his mouth, as he looked at Harry and Jase.

"Oh well look who's ba--" Louis started but cut off when he saw Harry in tears and holding Jase and Zayn crying. "What happened?"

"Daddy, please don't cry." Jase begged, not understanding why Harry was crying. "I'm okay, see? Please don't cry."

Zayn can't even take it and a muffled sobbed escaped him as he turned away and walked out of the room. Louis followed after him.

"What the hell is going on Zayn?" Louis demanded as Zayn leaned against the kitchen counter.

Zayn fished mouthed, unable to say anything.

"Tell me." Louis ordered. "What happened?"

"Gia... Gia... she..." Zayn stuttered.

"Spit it out!"

"S-She's dead. S-She had c-cancer and she d-died t-tonight." Zayn choked.

And Louis' pretty sure the ground beneath his feet just crumbled. Cancer? Gianna had cancer?

"Harry m-married her so J-Jase wouldn't have to l-live with his uncle once Gia d-died and so t-they wouldn't g-get the money her p-parents left her and Jase." Zayn explained shakily.

"Shit... Oh my... shit!" Louis paled and then turned on his heel and literally ran back to the living room where Harry and Jase were still on the floor. "Harry... Harry baby come on let's get you on the sofa." he urged, helping Harry onto the sofa with Jase still in his arms.

Louis made to take Jase and the look Harry gives him is enough to scare the devil.

"Let me have him Harry, let Zayn put him in a dry shirt and then he'll bring him right back I promise." Louis stated softly.

Harry slowly gave Jase to Louis and Jase pitches a fit immediately.

"No! NO! MY DADDY! WANT MY DADDY!" Jase screamed.

"Hush now." Louis cooed. "I promise he'll be waiting right here for you once Uncle Zayn changes your shirt."

"Pinky promise." Jase held up his little pinky to Louis.

Louis brought his own up and wrapped it around Jase's, "Pink promise." he confirms.

He took Jase to Zayn and then hurried to grab a cool flannel before going back to Harry.

"C'mere sweetheart." Louis stated, fitting himself behind Harry on the sofa and pulling him into his lap. "I'm so sorry Haz." he said pressing the cool flannel against Harry's face.

Harry, seeking comfort, curled into Louis without much thought and let the older lad hold him. Zayn came walking back in a short while later, leading Jase by his hand. The little boy immediately dropped Zayn's hand and hurried over to where Harry was. He climbed up on the sofa then made his way to Harry's lap.

Harry helped Jase into his arms and cuddled him close, little sniffles and soft cries still coming from him occasionally.

"Daddy...daddy, you're okay. I love you daddy." Jase nuzzled his face on Harry's neck trying to push Louis away from them then pulled away startled when he let out a sob and cried harder holding onto him for dear life.

"Harry..." Louis sighed when Harry jerked away from him and got up with the boy still in his arms.

"Zayn, thank you for watching him. I think it's best if we go home." Harry tried to keep his sobs in as he spoke, his voice trembling and heart trying to contain all the pain inside of it.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, I already have a bed ready for Jase." Zayn pleaded as his eyes filled with tears at seeing how hard Harry was trying to not shed anymore but failing when big ones rolled down his cheeks.

"No...I need to be alone, I only want Jase. I need to be alone." Harry insisted as he walked to the door noticing them following him.

"Harry you should listen to him, stay here...at least just for tonight. Jase will feel more comfortable here, at least do this for Gia." Louis spoke stopping in his tracks when Harry glared at him holding Jase against his chest hiding his face with it.

"Shut up! Don't you dare say her name ever again, you have no right to! Jase is MY son and I say we're going home." Harry snapped at him while Louis tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Call me when you get there, I just want to be sure you're both okay." Zayn finally let them go ignoring Louis looking at him then with a nod, Harry finally left.

"Why did you let him go? Can't you see he's not fine?" Louis shouted as soon as Harry had closed the door.

"He's stronger than you think, he knew it was coming. He knew she was dying." Zayn gave him a sad look.

"What? And he still chose to marry her?" Louis gaped at him.

"There's more to it. You know...Harry has such a big heart, he's a selfless person and puts others before himself. All he wanted was to help her and give that little boy a loving home, all he did was help her leave this world knowing her brother would be cared for and loved. But of course, you never appreciated him and had to let him go." Zayn said and with that turned around to go to his bedroom leaving Louis standing alone in the middle of the living room completely speechless.

~*~

When Harry walked into his apartment he headed straight to his bedroom where he gently put Jase down on the bed then laid down with him wrapping his arms around the tiny boy. It was silent for a few minutes then Jase asked the simple question Harry had dreaded for a long time.

"Daddy, where's Gia? Is she not going to read me a story?" Jase cupped Harry's cheek on his palm looking at him with his big green eyes.

"Not tonight baby." Harry said watching the frown on his tiny face growing.

"Why? She always reads me a story."

"Gia...she...remember when she told you that soon she was going to have to go to heaven with your other daddy and your mommy but she would always love you no matter where she went?" Harry asked him as his eyes once again filled with tears.

"She's in heaven?" Jase whimpered, his eyes shining with tears that Harry was quick to wipe away as soon as they rolled down his temple.

"Yeah, but she's happy where she is and she's gonna watch over you and she will always love you." Harry kissed his forehead.

"Is she going to watch over you too?" Jase continued asking.

"Yeah buddy, she will always watch over both of us. I promise you you're gonna be the happiest little boy, I love you with all my heart...never forget that." Harry said hugging him close to him.

"Can you sing, daddy?" Jase whispered against his neck as Harry began singing the first song that popped into his head which was one he had been listening to while making breakfast that morning.

A certain type of wind has swept me up

But chill has found each bone

I am overcome

There is an icy breath that escapes my lips

And I am lost again

A certain type of darkness has stolen me

Under a quiet mask of uncertainty

I wait for light like water from the sky

And I am lost again

In the sea of lovers without ships

And lovers without sign

You’re the only way out of this sea

Lovers losing time

And lovers losing hope

Will you let me follow you

Wherever you go

Bring me home

A certain type of silence has filled my voice

I scream beneath the water and make no noise

All my prayers go quiet and never heard

And I am lost again

In the sea of lovers without ships

And lovers without sign

You’re the only way out of this sea

Lovers losing time

And lovers losing hope

Will you let me follow you

Wherever you go

Bring me home

A certain type of wind has swept me up

But chill has found each bone

I am overcome

There is an icy breath that escapes my lips

And I am lost again

In the sea of lovers without ships

And lovers without sign

You’re the only way out of this sea

Lovers losing time

Lovers losing hope

You’re the only way out of this sea

Lovers without ships

Lovers without sign

You’re the only way out of this sea

Lovers losing time

Lovers losing hope

Will you let me follow you

Wherever you go

Bring me home

He knew it wasn't appropriate for a child but at the moment he couldn't think of anything else and fell asleep thinking of her. The next morning he stood in front of the mirror once Jase was gone having left to Tom's house where he'll be watching them and he would have Lux's company. He hated having to wear all black when instead he would rather wear white but at the moment he couldn't think of anything else other that she was gone.

"You ready love?" Anne asked walking into the room.

"Yeah...lets go." Harry sighed.

Once they were in the church, Harry took a seat in the front looking down at his hands and refusing to look up when he heard Gia's closed casket being rolled into the room. He finally looked up when the priest started saying a few words only to feel a lump in his throat as he buried his face on his mom's neck letting it all out right there. When he gathered enough courage he got up and walked up to it glad that he had chosen a closed casket not wanting to see her lifeless and pale face, he looked at her picture before he leaned down to say a few things.

"I'll take care of him, Gia. I'll give him all the love he deserves so don't you worry." He whispered then turned around to walk back to his seat next to Anne and Gemma when he saw him.

He was standing at the very back of the church and his eyes widened the moment he saw Harry walking to him. He ignored everyone calling his name and once he was standing in front of Louis he could see the rest of the boys getting closer ready to intervene.

"What are you doing here? How dare you show up to my wife's funeral." Harry spat.

"I..." Louis trailed off, his heart aching at the word.

"Are you here to make fun of me? Are you here to insult her again?" Harry furiously wiped his tears away not wanting Louis to see him crying again.

"I j- just wanted to be here f- for you." Louis stuttered feeling small under Harry's murderous gaze.

The eyes that used to be warm and look at him with love were now cold and full of hate, they were no longer happy.

"Well I don't want you here, I don't need you here so do me a favor and get out!" Harry shouted making him flinch.

"Harry please..." Louis begged.

"Get. Out. You're not welcome here." Harry gritted his teeth then without warning grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside while Louis was too shocked to even speak.

"I just want to be here f- for you." Louis finally let a single tear fall hoping for Harry to let him stay but felt his heart breaking at Harry's venomous words.

"Don't taint our last goodbyes to her with your presence. I don't want to see you ever again unless I have to, you're dead to me Louis Tomlinson." Harry spat pushing him forward making him stumble a few steps while the rest of the lads watched with wide eyes not believing Harry's last words.

Harry glared at Louis one more time then walked back inside leaving Louis standing in the same spot until Zayn motioned for Liam and Niall to go back inside and he slowly made his way to Louis. He gently grabbed him by the shoulders and led him to a bench where he sat down next to him pulling a white sealed envelope out of the inside pocket of his coat.

"I just wanted to be here for him, i just wanted to comfort him." Louis covered his face with his hands.

"He's going through a lot, he just lost her...he lost a piece of him." Zayn said trying to comfort him but it only helped to make him feel more miserable. "Gia left this for you, asked me if I could give it to you."

"A letter?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, and she wanted me to make sure you read it." Zayn gave him the letter then looked straight ahead while Louis opened it.

The first thing Louis noticed was his name written in elegant cursive then took out the letter slowly unfolding it afraid of what it could say or have. He was surprised when all he found was a simple letter and began reading.

Louis,

I had Zayn doing me the favor of giving this to you because as you can see, I'm no longer there to have this talk with you. I ran out of time before I could. I want to explain everything that happened and I know you never liked me much but please listen...or read this.

I"ve had terminal cancer for almost two years and at first everything was going great and I had a chance to make it out alive but all my hope was lost when my body stopped responding to chemo and there was nothing left to do other than wait for death. Harry was an angel sent from above the minute we met at that park, he saved Jase from getting run over by a car and I will never stop thanking him for giving him another chance at life. All that time my biggest fear wasn't dying, it was the fact that once I was gone my little brother would be alone in this world with no one to care for him and give him all the love I no longer can.

Our parents died when he was just two years old and I was left to care for him, I'm all he had left up until now. Harry and I were only friends, I love him but as a brother. When I told him about my situation and how after I passed Jase would be given to the only family we have left but I knew they would only abuse him, take the inheritance our parents and I left for him and give him a miserable life Harry wanted to help. He has such a big heart, you know? His heart is made of gold and he's the most selfless and caring person I've ever met, he gives without wanting nothing in return.

He asked me to marry him so that way he'll get to legally keep Jase after my death and the people who were supposed to be there for us wouldn't be able to get their hands on him or his money. All Harry wanted to give him was a happy childhood and a future where he's not gonna suffer after I'm gone. I left without worrying about that because I know Harry will care for him and give him all the love I can no longer give him and for that I'll be forever grateful. However, I know Harry's not happy. I know you're the only one who can make him happy and even if he tells you he no longer loves you I know he does. I know that after everything, he still finds it in his heart to say he loves you and will never stop. Fight for him Louis, fight for his love and never let him go. Give him all the love he deserves and take care of him. Don't lose your battle just like I lost mine, don't give up. Please, that's all I'm asking for. I just want him to be happy.

Gianna

When Louis was done reading the letter he looked up at Zayn and knew what he had to do, he was going to fight for him and never give up. He had been stupid before for letting him go but now he wasn't going to, he got up saying goodbye to Zayn and left not wanting to upset Harry again.

~*~

When Harry walked into the cemetery ready to bury her he just wanted to go back in time and beg for more time for her but when the priest started speaking he knew it was really happening and he couldn't do anything to help her now other than take care of and love his son with all of him.

"Let us commend Gianna Styles to the mercy of god." The priest spoke and Harry closed his eyes as well as the rest to say a few prayers for her.

He wordlessly got up to say a few words but ended up staring at her casket trying to keep the tears in then gathered enough strength and began speaking.

"I...I met Gia only two months ago and with time she became my best friend...my wife. She was the kindest person out there, she show me to live life like its my last day because you never know when it will all end. You never know what the future holds for you and she taught me to live life in the moment. She was the best thing to ever happen to me, she kept me going and now I have to let her go and i hope that wherever she is she's happy. I have to learn to be in a world without her but I will always remember her as the brightest and most beautiful person out there, the person who gave me life even though hers was ending. I love you, Gia." Harry spoke and by the time he was done he set the flowers he had in his arms on top of the casket and walked back to his seat where Anne wrapped her arms around her and he hid his face on her neck to keep everyone from hearing his sobs.

"We therefore commit Gianna's body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life."

Harry held onto his mother when they began lowering her casket down and when they were done and she was buried they wordlessly got up and left. On their way to the car Harry received condolences from Jay and Dan before they left then from Lou and Caroline who hugged him the longest letting him cry on their shoulders.

"Its gonna be okay Harry, we're here for you." Zayn murmured while he and Perrie had their arms wrapped around him.

"If you need something I'm here, okay? I'm just a call away." Niall hugged him then kissed the side of his head feeling Liam's and Sophia's arms around them then said goodbye a few minutes later.

After he looked at her grave one more time he left with his mom then waved her goodbye after she had dropped him off at his apartment with a sleeping Jase in his arms. He walked inside looking around the empty apartment then at his son deciding they needed time alone away from everything. He put Jase down on his bed in his own bedroom then grabbed a suitcase and began filling it with the boy's clothes and a few books and toys to keep him entertained. When he was done he walked back to his room and pack his own stuff making sure to grab their passports then booked a flight to a place faraway from there.

He made sure to put the suitcases in his car then grabbed Jase and buckled him up, he drove away without looking back. When he boarded the plane he sent a text to the lads except Louis telling him to not worry about them, that they'll be fine and when he was done he turned off his phone turning to look out the window while rubbing Jase's small back to let him know he was still there.

~*~

"Have you heard from Harry? Its been three days...he won't answer my calls." Louis walked into Zayn's flat where the rest were sitting in the living room.

"Last thing we heard from him was that message telling us he would be fine, just stop calling him. If he doesn't answer our calls what makes you think he's gonna answer yours." Niall rubbed his hands on his face surprising everyone with his words.

"I just...I just want to make sure he's okay, that Jase is okay." Louis whimpered.

"You really hurt him Louis, you indirectly hurt that little boy too so just go on with your life and leave him alone." Niall rolled his eyes.

"Gianna told me not to give up on him. I was mad because he married her and I know I had no right to but now I know why he did it and she told me to fight for him. I was an ass to her and I regret it, this is the least I could do for her...take care of Harry and Jase." Louis' eyes stung with tears while the rest watched him.

"That's what the letter said?" Zayn spoke for the first time.

"Yeah...and not knowing where he is and if he's okay is killing me." Louis' voice trembled.

"He'll come back, I don't know when but he will. He just needs time." Liam got up and wrapped his arms a round Louis even though he was still disappointed in him.

Days turned to weeks and Louis still hadn't heard a word from Harry and when he finally broke it was when after calling him many times, Harry had finally blocked him but he couldn't give up just yet. That Sunday morning he drove to Anne's house knowing she wasn't too happy with him but he had to know where they were and beg for forgiveness.

"Louis, come in." Anne smiled at him as soon as she had opened the door.

"Hi Anne, how have you been?" Louis shyly asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"Good. How about you, what have you been up to?"

"Anne...I know you probably hate me but...but I need to know where Harry is? Do you know where he is?" Louis desperately asked.

"I do and I'm sorry but I can't and won't tell you." She sighed.

"Anne please..." Louis begged grabbing her hands on his.

"He doesn't want you to know Louis, I'm sorry but he doesn't want to have anything to do with you." Anne looked away.

"I just need to know he and Jase are okay." Louis mumbled looking down.

"You really hurt him Louis. What did you expect? That he'll come crawling back to you whenever you feel like showing that you care?" Anne raised her voice startling Louis.

"Anne..."

"No Louis! It doesn't work like that, he cried a lot and he doesn't understand what he did wrong."

"I was scared...I was scared of what everyone would say. I was scared of their cruel words to either Harry or me but mostly me, Harry wanted to come out but I wasn't ready and now I lost him. I did so many stupid things and now I don't know how to fix it. Anne, I just want him back, I want to love him the way he deserves. Please." Louis begged in tears feeling Anne's arms around him.

"I can't tell you where they are but I can tell you that they're fine. Harry just needs time Lou, give him time." Anne said hugging him tighter.

-*-

Harry's been in Tennessee for a month with Jase when he gets the phone call.

It's just after they've eaten breakfast when his cell phone rings. At fist he thinks it might just be one of the lads or his mum trying to get a hold of him but it's not either.

"Hello?" Harry answered on the third ring.

"Hello, is this Mr. Harry Styles?" A man questioned in a serious tone.

"It is. Who's this?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"Mr. Styles, my name is Carlton Thomas and I'm calling to inform you that you will need to appear in court with your son Jase Styles to fight for custody over him." The man explained and Harry's heart stopped.

"What do you mean fight for custody? I have full custody over him, his sister made sure of that before she passed away." Harry responded, hearts clenching at the thought of Gianna.

"I understand that Mr. Styles but relatives have come forth and one of them wants custody of the child, therefore they've demanded a court date to fight for custody." Carlton replied. "The court date is in exactly one week, if you'd like to give me your email address I will email you all the information you need."

Harry rattled off his email address, his head is spinning. Somebody is trying to take Jase away from him. Somebody is trying to take his son away. This can't be happening.

He calls his mum as soon as he's off the phone with Carlton. He's been quietly crying unknowingly and is thankful Jase is occupied with the TV watching cartoons so he doesn't notice.

"Hey love." Anne answered on the second ring.

"Mum..." Harry whimpered, suddenly overcome with emotion.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Anne questioned, immediately worried.

"I just got a c-call and I have t-to go to c-court to fight for c-custody of Jase." Harry told her, voice cracking.

"What!?" Anne gasped.

"Yeah... a relative w-wants custody. Mum..." Harry stressed. "I could l-lose him! I c-can't lose him! I promised Gia..."

"I know baby, I know. Calm down now, okay? You don't want to worry Jase." Anne responded, encouraging him to take some deep breaths. "What have they said about the trial? Are you allowed to have people with you?"

"Yeah, I'm reading the email now." Harry replied after he calmed down. "It says they're fighting for custody claiming I'm unfit to be a father because I'm so young and because of touring. It says I can have people with me to defend me I guess."

"So in other words you can have people there to tell them that you would be a great father and talk about how much you love children. You could have Lou there since she's had Lux with her so much on tour." Anne said, thinking off the top of her head.

"True." Harry hummed, reading over the rest of the information. "I'm going to forward the email to you and lads plus Lou that way everybody knows when the trial date is. I can't lose him. I just can't."

"I know honey and you won't. We'll make sure you don't lose him." Anne responded.

The next day he's packing their things and getting them ready to leave the cabin they've been stay in since they got to Tennessee. It's not a huge place, just two bedrooms and two bathrooms but it's in the mountains with an incredible view.

They land in London in the evening and Paul is there to help them get back to Harry's flat safely. The first thing he notices when they walk into the flat is that the TV is on and there's shoes by the front door. When he shuts the door he hears somebody moving in the flat and there's voice ringing out.

"IS THAT MY LITTLE MAN!?" Niall called appearing in the small hallway to the door.

"UNCLE NIALL!" Jase cheered, running to the blonde.

Niall gave him a big hug and then stood up straight to look at Harry.

"Are you okay mate?" He questioned, genuinely concerned.

"I'm scared, but otherwise I'm okay." Harry answered honestly, moving to put their luggage down.

"Everybody is here, just so you know." Niall warned quietly.

Harry nodded curtly and walked into the living room to find Liam, Zayn, and Louis sitting in front of the TV.

"Harry!" Liam smiled hopping up to hug him and then Jase.

"Hey mate." Zayn greeted, doing the same.

"Hey guys." Harry chuckled, greeting them with smiles and hugs, he notices Louis doesn't get up but he's staring right at him.

"Hi Harry." Louis finally spoke as the others sat down again.

"Hi." Harry responded and offered nothing more.

He doesn't miss the hurt that flashes in Louis' blue eyes but oh well, it doesn't concern him. He's going to get over Louis Tomlinson and find someone that'll love Jase just as much as he does.

"We couldn't believe the email you sent us." Liam spoke up after a couple of minutes of silence. "We're all going to support you. We've already talked about it and Lou has agreed to."

"That means a lot." Harry smiled gratefully as Jase climbed into his lap and cuddled against his chest.

He can't see it but Jase is staring right at Louis and mouthing the words 'my daddy'.

A moment later Jase pulled away so he could look up at Harry and smile. He placed his little hands on Harry's cheeks and patted softly.

"My daddy!" He cheered happily causing Harry to give him all his attention. "Daddy smile!"

Harry smiled at him and Jase frowned a little.

"Big smile daddy!" Jase encouraged, patting his cheeks again.

Harry smiled bigger and Jase smiled back.

"Kisses daddy!" Jase giggled, trying to pucker his lips while he spoke.

The others chuckled and Harry leaned forward to give him a peck. Jase patted Harry's cheeks and squished his lips for another kiss.

"Love my daddy!" Jase stated happily and then leaned forward to press his cheek to Harry's chest, looking back at Louis.

It's a bit ridiculous but Louis swears he can see possessiveness in Jase's eyes as the little boy stared at him. It's as though he's daring Louis to say something. So he does when he sees Jase smack his lips a little then swallow.

"Harry, I think he's thirsty..." Louis commented quietly.

Harry blinked at Louis then looked down, "Are you thirsty buddy?"

Jase nodded his head and Harry made to move him off his lad to go get him something.

"No!" Jase exclaimed holding onto Harry.

"I'll get it." Louis jumped up. "I got some juice boxes and put them in your fridge this morning."

"What'd you do to them?" Harry questioned, feeling no guilt really at the hurt expression that comes across Louis' face.

"I didn't... I would never." Louis stumbled over his words.

"He didn't do anything to them Haz, I was there when he bought them." Liam sighed, hating the tension between the two lads.

He understands why Harry is angry with Louis and why he wouldn't trust him, but he's also pretty sure that Louis is sorry for the things he did and the things he said. Plus, he knows Louis wouldn't ever hurt anyone physically, especially not a child.

"Okay. Yeah. That's fine I guess." Harry mumbled and Louis hurried to the kitchen.

When he comes back he's got an apple juice box with the straw put in. Harry stuck out his hand to stop him from giving it to Jase and motioned for him to turn the label towards him. Louis turned it so Harry could see the label, it's one hundred percent organic, made with real apples and not artificial crap. Exactly the kind of thing Harry would buy.

Dropping his hand, Harry let Louis offer the juice box to Jase. The little boy cautiously took the box and brought the straw to his lips.

"What do you say buddy?" Harry encourage even though he prefers Louis and Jase don't interact.

"Thank you." Jase responded quietly, glancing at Louis for only a second before looking away.

"You're welcome." Louis replied, voice soft and light.

Once he sat back down he watched as Jase rested against Harry and drank his juice box, eyes drooping. He can't help but smile until he feels Harry's eyes on him and looks up to see the younger lad frowning. Louis shrinks in on himself a bit under the stare. While Harry's been gone, he's talked to Anne a few more times and he's really starting to grasp just how much he had hurt the green eyed lad. It's not a good feeling at all and he wants to take it all back, but he can't. All he can do now is try to make it better.

-*-

On the day of the custody battle, everyone showed up to the courthouse dressed in their best.

"All rise." The bailiff announced. "The honorable Judge Mitchel presiding."

They all stood up as the judge made her way to her chair then told everyone to sit down.

"Alright, let's get started." She stated, adjusting her paperwork. "This is the battle for custody of Jase Styles between Mr. Harry Styles and Mr. Devon Walker. Mr. Walker, why are you requesting custody of Jase?"

"He's my nephew your honor." Devon, one of Jase's uncles, replied. "He should be with his relatives, not with a complete stranger. I'm not sure what my niece was thinking when she gave custody of him to a stranger."

"You nor your family knew Mr. Styles?" Judge Mitchel questioned.

"No we did not. We know he's famous, but we don't know him." Devon answered.

"I see. Is there any other reason you why you feel as though Jase should be with you?" She asked, glancing at her papers.

"We feel, my brother, sister, and I, that Mr. Styles is unfit to be a parent." Devon replied, keeping his serious expression.

Everyone there for Harry, including Harry, stare over at the man in shock. If he doesn't know Harry how can he make that judgment!?

"And why do you feel that way Mr. Walker?" Judge Mitchel questioned with a quizzical look.

"Based on what we've seen about him. We've seen multiple magazines and articles online talking about him sleeping around, jumping from person to person. We've also seen numerous pictures of him in clubs and bars drinking. Neither of these things lead us to believe that Jase is in a safe environment. Also, we'd like to point out the fact that Mr. Styles travels a lot, Jase would never have a stable life, he'd always be pulled place to place." Devon replied, glancing down at his own papers to make sure that he doesn't miss anything.

"Mr. Styles..." The judge turned to look at Harry. "Is it true that you sleep around?"

"No your honor, it's not." Harry answered honestly.

"How do you explain the pictures in magazines and online then?" She asked, picking up her pen to write.

"I don't deny that I have been out with people, but it is strictly that. Hanging out. I have never bedded any of those people." Harry explained, looking at the judge, not needing notes. "Our management felt it best for some reason to make one of us seem very attainable. Since becoming the sole guardian of Jase I have insisted that they stop sending me on fake dates and they have agreed. We have a written statement from them."

Judge Mitchel motioned for the bailiff to collect the note from Modest and bring it to her. She read over it carefully and then set it down.

"Very well, that's one issue taken care of." She spoke looking between them then turned back to Harry. "What do you have to say about the clubbing and bars?"

"Again I do not deny having gone to clubs or bars. In our line of work life can get a bit stressful and overwhelming and letting loose has always been our way of shaking that off. I normally only have a couple drinks though, I do not get drunk. I especially would not get drunk in the presence of Jase. Since having him in my life I have not stepped into a club or bar and I do not intend to." Harry answered truthfully again.

The judge nodded her head and wrote something down before continuing.

"Would you like to speak about the issue of travel?" Judge Mitchel asked.

"I feel as though I can manage being a singer and being a father. If you'd allow it though, I've brought Louise Teasdale with me today to say a few words." Harry gestured to Lou behind him sitting with Lux next to her.

"Ms. Teasdale you may come forward." The judge allowed.

"Your honor, I would just like to say that since I've been working for these lads I have been raising my daughter on the road. Sometimes it does get stressful and sometimes I do wish I could give her something more stable in terms of environment, but honestly she's got a stable life still. I am always there for her when she's sick or just when she wants her mummy. When I'm stressed or busy one of these lads is always there to care for her. She receives a lot of love from me and from the lads and I believe she absolutely loves it. In addition I've been able to expose her to many different cultures while we travel which I find good for her education and she also seems to enjoy very much." Lou spoke and when the judge nodded she went to sit back down.

"Mr. Walker, did you have any other issues?" Judge Mitchel inquired, looking over at him.

"We did have one more, we feel as though Mr. Styles is too young and immature to be raising a child." Devon answered after nodding his head.

"I see." The judge hummed and turned back to Harry and the group. "Do any of you disagree with that statement?"

They all raise their hands. It's Louis that stands up though.

"If I may?" He requested and the judge nodded.

Louis walked over to stand next to Harry who did his best not to move away.

"Your honor, I've known Harry now for four years. I've been basically living with him for four years as we have been traveling on tour. I've been able to witness him growing up from a sixteen year old boy to a twenty year old man. I believe out of all of us Harry has the biggest heart and is always ready to help someone in need. He takes his job as a singer, song writer, and role model very seriously. Even though he's the youngest I feel as though he's more ready to be a parent than the rest of us are. I've witnessed him interacting with children and they adore him as he adores them. There's no doubt in my mind that he's ready to be a parent." Louis stated, looking over at Harry to smile softly at him before returning his gaze to the judge.

"And since you do know Mr. Styles, how is his relationship with Jase?" The judge questioned him.

"Jase loves Harry and Harry loves Jase as though he were his own. I know Gianna, Jase's sister, knew what she was doing when she signed over custody to Harry. I know she trusted him and believed that Harry would love Jase and give him the home and life he deserved." Louis answered, not breaking eye contact with the judge.

"How do you know these things Mr. Tomlinson?" Judge Mitchel inquired curiously.

"Gianna, before her... passing, wrote a letter to me and once she was gone I received it. She told me why she gave Harry custody of Jase." Louis answered, thinking about the letter.

"Do you have that letter with you Mr. Tomlinson?" The judge asked and Louis nodded, pulling the carefully folded piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to the bailiff.

The judge read the letter then looked up at Louis.

"She didn't trust her family with Jase or the money?" Judge Mitchel confirmed.

"That's correct your honor." Louis replied quietly, ignoring the eye rolls from Gianna's uncles and aunt.

"You may sit Mr. Tomlinson." She said after a moment. "Mr. Walker is there anything else you'd like to add before I make my decision?"

"Only that we believe Jase would be better off with us because we are family and we can give him a more stable life. We have experience with raising children. Again, we're his family so we should be the ones taking care of him, not a stranger." Devon responded.

The judge said nothing more, just wrote some more things down and then looked up.

"Give me a moment to come to a conclusion." She spoke and then left the room.

The Walkers stayed on their side of the court room much to the relief of everyone on Harry's side. It doesn't stop the glares but at least they're not trying to start anything.

"Daddy?" Jase pulled on Harry's sleeve.

"Yeah buddy?" Harry looked down at him.

"I'm staying with you aren't I?" He questioned, eyes filled with worry.

"I hope so." Harry answered, not wanting to give the boy false hope.

"I want to stay with you daddy." Jase pouted, with tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

Louis cleared his throat and leaned forward around Niall so he could look at the little boy.

"Hey Jase?" He spoke quietly and the little boy looked at him. "You're going to stay with your daddy okay? They're not going to take you away."

"Pinky swear?" Jase sniffled, holding out his pinky.

"Pinky swear." Louis nodded, hooking his pinky with Jase's.

"Louis..." Harry started, wanting to yell at him for promising something he didn't have control over.

"Dont." Louis cut him off. "She's going to let you keep custody. I know it."

"How could you possibly know something like that?" Harry questioned then added bitterly. "What did you do? Sleep with the judge so she'd rule in our favor?"

"Harry!" Anne hissed in disbelief.

"What? I wouldn't be surprised. That's what he's been doing. Sleeping around." Harry snapped quietly, covering Jase's ears.

"I haven't... I haven't done that since, since you yelled at me in the studio." Louis admitted. "I couldn't... all I ever thought about was you anyways and then you said... and I just... I couldn't."

Harry didn't respond, he just a looked away and uncovered Jase's ears. The little boy gave him a questioning look but settled for pressing his face into Harry's neck once he got situated in Harry's lap.

Eventually the judge came back out and sat down.

"Alright Mr. Styles, Mr. Walker." She spoke, looking down at her papers and then between them. "I have made my decision. Based on what I've heard from all of you I have decided that Jase Styles will remain in the custody of Harry Edward Styles."

The lads all let out a cheer and Harry turned to pick up Jase and hug him tight to his chest.

"Mr. Walker, before you accuse someone else of being an unfit parent, I suggest that you look at your own family. Your two children have been in and out of jail since they were sixteen years old on charges of drugs and alcohol and theft. Also, you yourself have quite the record. It is very clear to me that Mr. Styles cares deeply for Jase and I believe he will make an excellent parent to him. Case closed." Judge Mitchel brought down the gavel then stood up and left.

They left the court house and headed back to Harry's flat, ordering pizza once they got there.

The entire time they're eating Louis can't stop looking at Harry. He had reread the letter from Gianna when he was riding back to Harry's with Liam and her words ring in his head.

"Don't lose your battle like I lost mine, don't give up"

Since the court time had been in the evening and had lasted an hour, by the time they were done eating Jase was falling asleep on Harry's lap. The curly haired lad had refused to let go of him, beyond happy that he was able to keep his son.

"I think we should all head home." Anne commented, taking note of Jase falling asleep.

The others agreed and stood up to put their plates in the kitchen and then grab their coats.

"We'll see you later Harry." Niall commented, slipping on his shoes.

"Yeah, give us a call so we can take Jase to the zoo or something." Liam said standing with his hand on the door to leave.

"I will." Harry responded, picking up Jase.

"You better get him to bed." Anne smiled, reaching out to brush her hand over the little boys head.

"Night night grandma." Jase said sleepily.

"Oh, goodnight sweetheart." Anne replied, kissing his forehead and then Harry's. "Night love."

"Night mum, night lads." Harry responded and then headed off to Jase's room.

The others left but Louis stayed behind saying he was going to clean up more before leaving so Harry didn't' have to and that he wanted to talk to Harry. He receives a stern warning from Anne not to push Harry and another from Gemma saying she'll rip off his bits if he hurts her brother. Once they're all gone, he picked up Harry's plate and his own and walked into the kitchen. He rinsed out all the glasses and rinsed off the plates before putting them into the dishwasher and turning it on.

"What are you still doing here?" Harry questioned causing Louis to yelp and jump.

"Don't. Do. That!" Louis breathed after spinning around with a hand on his heart. "I never understood how you could be so clumsy sometimes but other times move so gracefully and quietly."

"What are you still doing here?" Harry repeated, ignoring Louis' comment - he's heard it before.

"I was just cleaning up some so you didn't have to." Louis replied, gesturing to the now empty sink. "And umm I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Harry asked, blinking at the older lad.

"I just... look..." Louis started, walking over towards Harry and stopping a few feet away. "I know you hate me and I don't blame you. I've been a proper ass to you over the past few months. You have to believe me though, I have never regretted anything more than breaking your heart. Though, maybe now it was a blessing in disguise with Gianna and Jase because they needed you. Anyways... I just wanted you to know that I'm so, so sorry. I was stupid and scared... I didn't want people to talk more about me and I was scared of what they would say if we came out. So I broke up with you and pretended like I never cared and made it look like I was straight by hooking up with all those girls."

"What's your point Louis?" Harry sighed heavily, he's emotionally drained still from past months events.

"My point is that I still love you, I never stopped... I never will stop." Louis replied quietly.

"You... You don't get to do this." Harry whispered, tears clouding his vision. "You don't get to take it all back. You destroyed me."

"I know... I know. I'm so sorry Harry. Please, I'm so sorry." Louis said moving closer to hug the slightly taller lad.

"I can't." Harry cried against Louis' shoulder, letting the older lad hug him for a moment. "I can't forgive you."

"I know." Louis murmured, his heart breaking.

"The things you said to me and to Gianna and Jase... I can't let that go just because you say you're sorry." Harry continued on, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know and I don't deserve your forgiveness, I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Louis responded, then turned his head so his lips were at Harry's ear. "But know this Harry Styles, I am in love with you and I will never stop fighting for you. I will not stop fight for you until you're back in my arms. I promise."

Louis then pulled back enough to press a tender kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth and then released him. He walked to the door, slipped on his shoes and coat, and with his keys in hand he left for his flat, his only flat - the other one long gone.

Harry watched as Louis walked out the door with a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He could tell Louis was being sincere but he doesn't trust him and he definitely isn't going to forgive him. Not now anyways, in time perhaps.

-*-

-Two Years Later-

"Ready or not, here I come!" He shouted then smiled when he heard his giggles behind the stage, they were in Florida in the middle of another world tour when Jase came up with the idea of playing hide-n-seek with Lux.

He walked around hearing his giggles getting louder until he spotted his tiny black vans and his figure crouched down behind a set of guitars. He sneaked behind him and a smile formed on his lips when he saw him trying to look for him.

"Gotcha!" He picked him up kissing his cheek and blowing raspberries on it while Jase screamed then laughed trying to get away from him.

"Papa! Papa, I wasn't ready!" Jase squealed grabbing his nose to push him away.

"That's the point silly goose." Louis laughed kissing his cheek one more time before he set him down and began searching for Lux finding her in his and Harry's dressing room.

After he found them he sat down behind the couch in between the two kids smiling when he heard Harry calling his name. He shushed both kids sighing when their giggles only got louder until Harry found them and made them go back with the rest since the concert would be starting in a few minutes.

It had taken him one and a half years to get Harry to forgive him and Jase to trust him but when he finally did he couldn't be more happier. Since that day when Harry got to keep Jase's custody and he had told him he would do anything for his forgiveness, Louis did anything he could to earn his forgiveness. He had started with getting closer to them especially Jase who hated his guts back then and was extremely possessive of Harry.

Jase would do anything to keep him away from Harry until the day where Harry had been busy with recording and Jase was left alone with only a few toys to play with. He had slowly approached and talked to him and when Harry was done recording he found them on the floor playing with his toy racing cars.

He started spending more time with the little boy then would try and make small conversation with Harry until the younger lad began to respond to him. A few weeks later Harry accepted Louis' dinner invitation leaving Jase with an excited Niall who had given Louis a warning look before he kicked them out. He had taken him to his favorite restaurant and what Harry thought would be a horrible night turned out to be a wonderful one when all they did was remember the good old days. Since that day Louis would take them out and slowly gained their trust back and every time he would stop by their apartment, Jase would cling to him insisting on him carrying him everywhere he could.

They started trying to date again a year after Gianna's death when Harry had gone to visit her asking Louis to go with him. Louis had stayed silent the entire time sitting next to Harry letting him cry in his arms as much as he wanted still refusing to believe that she was gone and was never coming back. When they went back to his apartment they picked Jase up from Niall's and gone to bed when Harry asked him to stay with them.

The following morning while Jase watched morning cartoons and they prepared breakfast Harry had stopped in the middle of making pancakes and had asked Louis out of nowhere if they could try again at having a relationship. Louis had dropped the syrup and had only nodded like a fool and seconds later felt Harry's lips on his own and an 'ew' coming from the kitchen doorway.

When Harry finally forgave Louis was when they were watching Finding Nemo with Jase sitting in between them, Harry had squeezed his hand and rested his head on his shoulder murmuring he loved him. Louis had understood when Harry smiled at him and gave him a kiss getting interrupted when Jase put his hand on Louis' face not even bothering to look his way.

"I can't hear, papa." Jase had mumbled startling Louis who stared at the small boy confused as to who he was talking to until he turned to look at Harry asking for apple juice calling him daddy.

Louis had smiled like a fool for the rest of the afternoon and the next day when the rest of the lads heard him calling him papa had teased him about being old. Jay had gotten emotional when Jase called her grandma out of nowhere assuming she was his grandma since Louis was now his papa. A few months later they moved into a brand new flat starting their own little family and a brand new life. When Louis decided it was time to be his true self, he and Harry came out getting a ton of backlash but in the end what mattered was his happiness and only the true fans had stayed by their side getting plenty more as the time passed by.

"Did you liked it?" Harry asked Jase taking him from Lou after their concert.

"I loved it this much!" Jase extended his arms as wide as they would go then grabbed Harry's cheeks planting a kiss on his forehead then looked around looking for Louis.

"Papa's on his way, bub." Harry smiled.

They heard him before they could see him and as soon as Jase saw him he squirmed until Harry put him down then watched him running to him where Louis picked him up. He smiled when Jase laughed as he tried to get Louis to stop tickling him then laughed when Jase started tickling him too making him let out a scream.

"C'mon papa, time to go back to the hotel where we have to get ready to go you know where." Harry wiggled his eyebrows and as soon as Harry had uttered those words Louis only walked faster.

When they were done getting ready back at the hotel they made their way to the surprise they had planned for Jase and as soon as they had gotten there he had hugged them thanking them a million times demanding to be put down. They had had to bring a few security guards trying to ignore the people taking pictures of them but what mattered was seeing their son jumping up and down in happiness and excitement as they walked through Disney world. They had managed to get last minute tickets and knowing they would be staying in Florida for one more day before heading to Australia, they decided to take him there.

As they walked through the animal kingdom with Jase in between them holding their hands Harry remembered the day he met Gianna and Jase that day at the park. He was thankful he had met them and even though Gianna was no longer with them he would always be thankful to whoever was up there for bringing them into his life. She had kept him from spiraling into depression and had left him a little boy who he was grateful to call his son. She had being an angel sent from above and just like she had believed he had his own heart of gold, he believed she had had a heart of gold much bigger than his own.


End file.
